Dom's Dream
by hpboo13
Summary: Anyone remember that little part in the first Fast and Furious movie, right before the last truck heisting where Dom tells Letty that he had a dream about them being in Mexico and that was supposed to comfort her even though he total wasn't listening to his team like he should have? Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and Furious or any of the characters.


Dom's Dream

The dream starts different from any other that involves Letty. They usually start with a kiss or a bed and they always end that way as well before I wake up to the real thing. This one is different, it's better. I'm walking down a beach, towards the crystal clear water. I know somehow that I'm in Mexico and I know who I'm walking towards, my Letty. I'm holding something in my hand, it's like a purse but different. It has weird things in them like a sippy cup and baby sunscreen.

The closer I get to the beach front, the closer I get to my girl. I can see her now, with a little girl a few feet ahead of her, splashing in the water. I'm not afraid of the little girl, I know she's mine. Letty's facing towards the water so I can't see her face but the closer I get the more excited I get to be near her, to hold her. The little girl sees me and she calls out for me, for her daddy. Letty turns around a second after the little girl calls for me.

I can see Letty's face now. I can also see the bump she's holding onto, like she's protecting it. I can see her smile as she starts to walk towards me. The little girl starts to run towards me when she sees her mama start to walk towards me. I'm not far away now, so she doesn't have to run far before I get to her. She holds her arms out and I pick her up, hugging her close. We keep walking towards Letty, not having to walk far before she's in my arms as well.

Her belly is pressed against my side. She looks like she's in her sixth or seventh month, but she's still so gorgeous. Even more gorgeous with life growing in her, the life we made together. She looks really tired and I can tell why when I feel a little kick against my stomach. It seems our little baby has started a soccer game in his mama's belly. I rub her stomach where he's kicking and he seems to calm down a little. The little girl wiggles back to the ground and takes the bag with her to a spot with towels and chairs laid out.

"Thanks for calming him down, baby," Letty says before giving me a peck on the cheek and pulling away to follow our little girl.

"Thanks for loving me enough to give me two babies, baby," I say following them both over to one of the chairs and sitting down after helping Letty get down on the towel.

"And two will be the final number of babies," she says back, helping the little girl get an orange peeled from inside the bag.

"Oh, don't be that way. You know you want more," I say jokingly. She gives a little glare that's nothing like her old glares from back we were in the states, when we were younger. She's gotten soft since the first baby.

She's finished helping the little girl with her food and has grabbed a water bottle. I help her into my lap and give her a little kiss, just barely appropriate for the company we have at the moment. She smacks my shoulder when we stop then kisses where her rings hit my skin.

"Mama, Daddy stops kisses," our little girl groans out.

"Ha-ha you don't want to see the love Daddy and I have for each other," Letty laughs out, "What about the love we have for you?"

"Yeah, I want Mama and Daddy love," she screams out and climbs on my lap, leaving behind her water bottle and half eaten orange.

Letty and I start hugging and kissing her. That's when my alarm goes off and I wake up, regretfully. I've never had a dream like that and I wanted to see how it would end. I roll over to gather Letty in my arms and try to decide if it's a dream I'll tell her about, though I probably won't since she doesn't like to talk about things like that. I kiss her awake with tiny kisses all over her face.

"Stop, Dom, let me sleep," she groans, trying to hide her face from me.

"I love you Letty but no, we got to go to work," I say dragging her upright and then letting her go when she's stable so I can get up and grab some clothes for us both.

"I love you, too, Dom, but I ain't wearing that to work" she says with a small smile as she looks at the clothes I've picked out for her.

"Then get up and pick out your own clothes, I don't know why you always want me to if you don't ever like what I pick," I say throwing them back in the drawers.

"Because it's fun to see what you pick," she says getting up and coming up behind me to hug my back. I turn around and pick her up so her legs are around my waist and her arms are around my neck, making it easier to hug and kiss with our height difference. I start walking us to our bathroom so we can start a shower and get on to the rest of our day. The dream slips out of my mind but I don't think I'll ever fully forget it or how it made me feel.


End file.
